This invention relates to a versatile fitness kit including apparatus which is particularly beneficial to those who are interested in improving the muscular development of the upper body, hips, lower limbs and more specifically for the arms and shoulders. The versatile fitness apparatus is also particularly helpful in improving the aerobic capacity of the user.
Weight devices such as dumbells have been used previously to condition joggers, runners, and for body development and muscle coordination, as have hand grippers in a more specialized and related use. Typical of such dumbells is the device shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,577,077.
It will be obvious that hand grippers which are coil tempered to meet the needs of the various training levels by providing increased strenuousness for the exercise through a number of different means have limitations. One improvement of the present invention provides or eliminates the necessity of buying more than one hand gripper to increase the strenuousness of the exercise, as the invention through its adjustability accomplishes this result. The versatile fitness apparatus also eliminates the necessity of buying devices such as aerobic hand weights and dumbells because the versatile gripper members, as will be detailed hereinafter, are detachably connectable to provide this aerobic fitness function.